


Sail Shopping

by Jkingsnake



Category: One Piece
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jkingsnake/pseuds/Jkingsnake
Summary: Fluff Commission.Law and Luffy are sent out to get more fabric for a tear in Sunny's sail.Law POV
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83





	Sail Shopping

There were only a few things to get during our quick stop, but with the Strawhats nothing happened the way it should. They take everything that’s been designed to be efficient and seem to have an innate talent to destroy it. It didn’t bother my crew as much as it bothered me, especially with Strawhat himself. How hard could it be to just follow a simple plan, to do one thing and not get distracted?

“This will be faster if we split up.” Nami held a list of supplies to get. “Some of us should stay with the ships in case any Marines try anything while we’re docked.”

Our crews had zero trouble deciding who did what. Good thing Strawhats crew knew better than to let the swordsman wander and he stayed aboard the ship with everyone besides Nami, Robin and Strawhat.

“I-”

Strawhat jumped in to cut me off. “I want to go with Torao!”

I wanted to say something about that, but all that came out was a groan.

“Alright, then you two can go get the fabric to repair the sails from that storm, and we’ll go get the rest of the list.” Nami winked and hooked arms with Robin. “I’m trusting you with this.” She dropped a bag of berries into my hand.

“Aw, how come I don’t get to hold the money?” Strawhat pouted.

“You know why.” Nami chided him and skipped off with Robin.

I was left with a very enthusiastic Strawhat that already decided to rush off ahead. “Come on Torao, let’s go!” He waved for me to follow.

I tilted my hat down and obliged. The fact he could remain positive out of everything that’s been going on lately blew my mind. A part of me is jealous that he can do that, seemingly ignoring the dangers of his choices and continuing on without a care. I wonder how he does that? It’s not like I’ll ever ask him, so I’ll continue to follow him until I know.   
  
There were too many places to get distracted here, we only needed fabric, but Strawhat wanted to go to each and every shop.

“Woah!” Strawhats eyes lit up at a corner shop of small figurines. It didn’t take long for him to be holding one in his hands. “So cool.” He practically whispered.

“What are you looking at?” My curiosity got the best of me. 

“It’s a beetle, isn't it neat?” he shoved a golden figure into my face.

It was. “This isn’t what we’re here for.” I took a step back.

There was the familiar sight of his pout, but once again it passed quickly and he found something else to occupy himself with. I knew it would go like this, but I didn’t find myself as annoyed as I should have been. In a way, watching him wander from shop to shop and having to pull him away - sometimes pulling a lot harder than normal as he stretched to keep looking at things- kept me relaxed. 

A few shops in and he was pulling me along with his hand firmly tied to mine. I’m sure the others wouldn’t mind us missing for a little while longer.

I was so distracted I almost walked right by the fabric shop. I held tightly to Strawhat and it took him an extra foot of his arm stretching to realize he was being held back. As much as I would like to keep wandering around with him, we were sent on an errand.

“Why did you stop?” Strawhat took steps backward.   
  
“We have to get the fabric remember?” As soon as I asked I knew the answer, it’s a miracle he remembers where they left the ship.

Strawhat shrugged and his shirt rode up his shoulders against his neck.

I opened my mouth to ask him to stay out here, but realized quickly that would have been a bad idea. Instead I kept a tight grip on his hand. “Let’s get this over with.”   
  
The shop had a lot more options then I was expecting, were people really sailing with bright neon or pastel sails? That’s ridiculous. If they were, they certainly weren’t sailing for very long.

“Neat!”

I turned to see Luffy holding a bright Orange fabric in his hands.

“Hey Torao, we should change out the sails, they’ll match Sunny.” His smile, though innocent in nature, irked me. He couldn’t possibly be serious.

“You’ll get shot right out of the sea from miles away with a target like that.” I shook my head and went to the counter.

“How can I help you?” The shopkeeper asked, but kept a watchful eye on the two of us. No doubt he’s dealt with many pirates in this port. 

“I’m looking for plain white, around 65 feet.” I paused, “and the same in black.” It would be best if I got some for the Polar Tang while I was here.

The Shopkeeper looked past me and I turned to see Strawhat holding some Red fabric with some Blue and Yellow too. His face was somber for once, and lacked the normal grin.

I sighed “And half a foot of those three.” I asked quietly.

“Sure thing, I’ll go cut that for you.” He left to the back, seemingly convinced we weren’t there to rob him.

I loosened my grip on Strawhat and he looked at me. The three colors were still in his hand. “I’m hungry, can we eat before going back to the Sunny?” His stomach groaned as he talked.

I sighed out a smile. How silly of me to think he would say something meaningful. “Sure.”

The shopkeeper came back out and I handed him Berries in exchange for the tightly rolled fabric. Strawhat sighed in a quiet whisper, most likely that he didn’t expect me to hear him.

I tugged gently on his hand and the gentle smile returned. It took seconds for him to start pulling me through the crowded street. Towards the smell of cooking meats and other treats. He stopped in front of a booth roasting meet and his mouth watered. 

“One please.” I gestured realizing I had all the money. Nami left me a little extra, she must have known this would happen.

Strawhats eyes practically transformed into stars as it passed to his hands. I paid and in that small moment, he had already devoured half of it.

How does his crew keep up with him?

It didn’t take long before I felt the pull at my hand again, only this time it was away from the crowd and to a balcony made of stone overlooking the ocean. Strawhat let go of me and leaned on the edge, tilting his head up to the sea breeze. He tapped the bone of the meat against the stone before throwing it as far as he could out into the sea.

I went over to meet him, and leaned against the wall with my hip. I reached into the bag from the shop and took out the three scraps of color. “Here.” I handed the fabric over.

“Heh, you didn’t have to get these.” The way he gripped them said otherwise.

I groaned and took my hat off to run my hand through my hair, “I am terrible at things like this.”

Strawhat took a deep breath and looked out at the sea. “I’ve always wanted to be a Pirate, to be free.” He held the three colors together. “So did my brothers.”

Not only did I misread the situation, but now I also gave him something that reminded him of a lost loved one.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to bring up anything.”  
  
Strawhat laughed with his teeth clenched together, with that shi shi sound that made my chest flutter. “Ace would have liked you.”

I took a step back and looked down at him. I wasn’t expecting him to be able to openly talk about his brother. Especially to me, I always wondered if he held any blame on me for getting there just a moment too late to stop anything.  
  
I felt a gentle brush on my hand as his fingers interlaced through mine. “Let’s go.” He went up on his tip toes and kissed my cheek. “Before They leave without us.” He ran off, stretching his arm while keeping his hand in mine.

“What?” They wouldn’t leave without us, would they?

Strawhat laughed and I was pulled to catch up, I tripped through the crowd and before I crashed into anyone I shambled to be back at the Sunny.

“That’s cheating!” Strawhat yelled and ran up behind me.

I chuckled, and for the first time in a long time, it felt good to let go.

It felt good to be free.


End file.
